The Death of Harry and Hermione
by Hawk Wood
Summary: Dark story with lots of bashing of our favorite targets. H/Hr Rated M for dark content. Not for the fluffy bunny crowd. Very dark at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N1: I do not own Harry Potter Universe, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her sandbox.**_

_**A/N2: Harry and Hermione accidentally created a love bond after Harry saved her from the troll, but didn't find out about it until summer between second and third year when they met at Gringotts.**_

_**Should be a very short, very dark story.**_

During the summer between her third and fourth year, Ginevra Molly Weasley was trying to figure out how to take _her_ Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, from the mudblood Granger.

She was extremely upset because Harry had refused Dumbledore's orders to go to the Burrow, the Weasley home, choosing instead to go to 12 Grimauld Place to spend the rest of the summer with Sirius Black, still on the run from the Ministry and pretty much imprisoned there with only the werewolf Lupin there for company, once in a while.

She was upset, the perfume she got from the back of Teen Witch magazine wasn't very pleasant, especially after she added a hair of Harry's to it, supposedly to key it to make her irresistible to him. Problem is, she appeared to be allergic to something in it and ended up with a rash every time she wore it when she knew he'd be around.

Her brother, Ronald, wasn't helping either, he wanted the mudblood, thinking she should be honored that a pureblood wanted her. He just wanted her because no other pureblood witch would have anything to do with him. His personal hygiene was non-existent, his arrogance had nothing to back it up, the Weaselys barely had enough money for all the supplies needed for school, usually, second or third hand books and school robes.

Ron's only talents were chess, Quidditch statistics, and the ability to eat prodigious amounts of food in his gaping maw with no table manners at all.

To say he was no prize was an understatement.

Ginevra, or Ginny, as she preferred to be called, was slender, body developing nicely, though subtle signs showed that she'd end up looking like her dumpy, short mother if she didn't ruthlessly watch her diet all the time. She had the red hair of the Weasely's, but unlike to garish orange of the rest of the family, hers was more flame like, subtle highlights that shone in the sun.

She had, mostly, new clothes, being the only female child in a household of six brothers, there were no hand-me-downs that she could wear. She looked good, and with some subtle tailoring that her mother didn't notice, was able to show off her developing body fairly well.

Sadly, one thing she inherited from her mother was her being convinced that she was always right. Since her mother had raised her, making certain she believed that she was destined to be Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived, and no one tried to contradict her, she felt that she could get his attention by any means necessary.

She was sitting under an apple tree in the family orchard, trying to figure out to get The-Boy-Who-Lived's attention without resorting to sneaking into his bed naked and raping him in the night, though she was not dismissing that possibility if she got desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not a review slut, so, while reviews ARE nice, they won't get me to post any faster. All I ask in a review, if you leave one, is suggestions on what might make it a better story. It will not be like anything I've read, so far. No SuperPowered Harry, no super-intelligent, super sexy Hermione. Goblins will not be friendly and obsequious, and Snape will NOT be redeemed. I'm hoping that I can take out ALL the bad and not-so-good guys at the same time. Only time will tell.

In another part of England, Harry and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley and into Gringotts, walking up to the very first Goblin he had ever talked to.

"Greetings Master Teller Griphook, may your enemies cower and your gold flow in rivers."

After a moment of gaping in shock, which Harry and Hermione were careful not to notice, he replied, "Greetings, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, my your gold always be plentiful and your enemies flee in fear."

Harry now gaped a little, "Lord and Lady Potter? Can we go someplace less public and find out what this is about?"

"Follow me, please, milord, milady," was all Griphook said.

They followed the Goblin out a previously hidden door, then through a surprisingly brightly lit warren of corridors to a gold clad door with the name Ragnok Swordslasher engraved on the door. Griphook knocked once, asked them to wait there, then went in when the Goblin language equivalent of "Get in here and don't waste my time." Was growled.

They heard muffled voices, then Griphook opened the door, motioning them in, with the instructions in _sotto voce_, "Be respectful and quick." Nodding they entered.

Harry immediately bowed, saying, "Thank you for gracing us with a little of your time, King Ragnok, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Harry James Potter, last of the Potter line, and this is my friend, Hermione Jane Granger. You do us great honor to spare a little of your time, may your gold flow and your enemies fall like wheat in a strong wind."

Ragnok grunted out, "Death to your enemies and gold to your coffers. What do you need?" he asked, not quite disrespectfully.

"I simply wanted to find out what the Potter holdings are, if any. If, what my less than friendly school mates imply, then the Potters are an old family and should have more than just my trust vault."

Ragnok just nodded and handed Harry a dagger and a sheet of parchment. "We need to verify you are who you say. You are not under a glamour charm, but we need to be certain. Just cut your palm, let the blood pool until I say so, then pour the blood onto the parchment."

Harry nodded and did so, not even wincing, as this was a mere nuisance compared to what he'd suffered at the hands of his "loving relatives". He thought he saw some respect in Ragnok's eyes with his stoic response.

"Now," Ragnok said.

Harry poured the blood pooled in his palm onto the parchment, which began glowing. The cut on his palm healed up without a scar.

As they watched, an inverted tree began appearing, with Harry James Potter at the top, followed by James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter, nee' Evans.

They also noticed line from his name to the edge of the parchment and the name Hermione Jane Potter nee' Granger. The line was silver and dotted.

"Umm, King Ragnok,: Hermione asked, hesitantly, "what does this line mean?" as she pointed to the dotted silver line.

"It means, young human," Ragnok answered, though was a bit less surly, "that you have the beginnings of a soul bond. It hasn't been acknowledged or consummated." Hermione blushed an almost Weasley red at that.

"Consummated?" Harry asked.

Hermione whispered in his ear, at the end, Harry was as red faced as Hermione. He cleared his throat as Ragnok looked on with barely concealed amusement, he found humans, especially magical ones very amusing.

They looked back down at the parchment as they attempted to bring their minds back to the business at hand. "I apologize for the interruption, King Ragnok, but the news was a bit shocking… we're just best friends.

"Apology accepted," he stated with an almost leering smirk. "However, we have a book available on soul bonds you may have to study. Griphook!"

Griphook's head popped in as the door opened, getting instructions on Goblin language from Ragnok. He replied in the same language which Harry assumed was along the lines of "At your command, sire."

He returned in a few minutes with a thin book that he gave to Hermione and a massive tome that he placed on Ragnok's desk. Hermione successfully resisted the desire to bury her nose in the book until she'd read it cover to cover, the large tome on Ragnok's desk was fascinating her.

"Pardon me, King Ragnok," Harry began, then getting a nod, continued. "Did my parents leave a will?"

"Yes, but it was sealed by Albus Dumbledore on November first, 1980." Was the answer.

"The day after my parents died?" asked Harry, stating the obvious. "Can it be unsealed?"

"Not until you are 17 or are emancipated," was Ragnok's reply.

"What do I need to do to get emancipated?" Harry asked, annoyed at Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore."

"You need to be 14 and have a guardian or godparent leave instructions to do so. As you are 14, let's see who your godparents are. Hmmm, says here, Sirius Orion Black is your godfather and that you are his heir. Let's see what his instructions are." Ragnok pressed a rune on his desk and spoke in his language. A short time later, another Goblin brought in a couple of sealed, rolled parchments. One was addressed to Harry James Potter, on his 14th birthday.

Harry unsealed it and read it, the gist of it was that he was named heir and inheritor of the Black family, entitled to append the name of Black to his name and was emancipated, whether Sirius was free or not. The date was after Harry was born, but before the October 31st attack on his family. The parchment also stated that he was not the secret keeper, but kept the fiction alive as a decoy, the real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew.

"Since this is signed in blood, and an oath taken on his magic, would this be enough to at least get him a trial, sir?" Harry asked.

"If it can be gotten to the right person, then he would have to surrender himself to that person and face a trial with Veritaserum," was the answer.

"Then who needs to see it?" Harry asked.

"I'd recommend sending it to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She can get a case before the Wizengamot before it could be blocked by those that would object. Do you know where Sirius Black is?" asked the king.

"Yes sir, I can get to him and get him to surrender to her if there's a guarantee that he won't be immediately Kissed, as Minister Fudge has stated will happen if he's caught. I think he went to school at the same time as Director Bones, and may know her."

"Since you are now emancipated, once you sign the paper, and it will go to the Underage Magic office and remove the Trace, you will be able to do magic without underage restrictions, just remember the Statute of Secrecy." Ragnok stated.

Harry nodded, "Now, this soul bond, if Hermione is Mrs. or Lady Potter, will that emancipate her and remove the Trace from her wand, also?" Harry asked, blushing slightly.

Ragnok grinned, a display of teeth meant to intimidate, "Yes, once the bond is accepted and consummated." He laughed as both Harry and Hermione turned bright red. He was having a lot of fun at their expense but sensed that they wouldn't hold a grudge, even see the humour once the shock wore off.

Hermione, ever the practical one, asked, "Ok, what is the bottom line in sickles and knuts? How many vaults and how much money does Harry have?"

Griphook, who had been in the background, handed Ragnok the sealed will of James and Lily Potter. "Here is the will, now that Lord Potter-Black is emancipated, he can have it unsealed.

Figuring what was coming, Harry poked his index finger with the point of Ragnok's dagger and smeared the drop of blood on the seal, It immediately turned grey and hard, showing the Chief Warlock's seal, and keeping it intact and nearly indestructible, allowing it's use for evidence should there be a contest to the will, or as evidence that it was sealed illegally, which Harry and Hermione, with Griphook and Ragnok concurring.

Both Harry and Hermione considered that it would be one more piece of evidence against Dumbledore, as they both were beginning to realize just how much the Headmaster was trying to control Harry.

The will was pretty straightforward, save for a couple lines, the first stating that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, not Lord Sirius Black, as believed, reiterating what the Black will stated. His parents left #4 Privet Drive, which they owned, trying to reconcile with Lily's sister, Petunia, with a lifetime lease, payable to Gringotts, the bank to pay any property taxes from the rent.

It also stated in very strong language that should anything happen to them, and stated the entire prophesy, that Harry was to go to anyone other than Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

The list of people, in order was:

Sirius Orion Black

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Ted and Andromeda Tonks

Amelia Susan Bones

And last but not least, Remus John Lupin

If none of the above were able to take him, he was to be placed in a magical orphanage with two stipulations, the adopting family must allow him to keep his Potter surname and they must not have any close relatives as Death Eaters.

There was also a suggestion that Arthur and Molly Weasley be denied, as, at the time of the will, had six children and could barely afford them, and they didn't want Harry to get lost in the crowd.

Harry muttered, "So much for Malfoys, and appears, even then, they were not too trusting of the Weasleys."

At a glance from Ragnok, Griphook took off, no doubt to find the lease record and rental payment record for #4 Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

A short time later, Griphook came back, a Goblin grin on his face, looking extremely evil, "King Ragnok, there has not been one knut paid in rent on #4 Privet Drive. And it appears that Dumbledore set up a payment of 1000 galleons a month for the care and upkeep of Harry James Potter."

Harry choked at that, "What? Their favorite rant was how much it cost to keep me! They never spent two pence more on me than they had to, always complaining I was costing them so much, yet all they gave me was Dudley's worn out cast offs, a slice of bread and cheese every couple of days when I wasn't locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for a few days after being beaten for doing something _abnormal_ or getting better grades than Dudley, who isn't the sharpest knife in the armory. They were getting £5000 a month! No wonder Vernon is the size of a walrus and Dudley the size of a baby whale! I always wondered if Vernon wasn't cooking the books at Grunnings to pay for all that food and a new car every year."

Griphook perked up at that and started leafing through the Potter account tome and laughed evilly, frightening to someone who was an enemy.

"Milord Potter, your estate owns 75% of the preferred stock in Grunnings, your proxy is the Chief of Operations and in charge of the Board of shareholders. In other words, you all but own Grunnings, lock, stock and barrel." Griphook stated with another frightening grin.

"Are you able to contact him or her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he is familiar with our world, being a squib who went to Cambridge and became a Master of Business Finance," Griphook continued, with that toothy grin still apparent. "I can contact him and have him escorted here within the hour."

Harry and Ragnok said, "Get him here," at the same time.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ragnok again spoke in unison, "Revenge!" Harry added, "For 13 years of beatings, starvation and working in worse conditions than even a Malfoy house elf."

"But Harry, won't that make you as bad as them?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned and took Hermione's hands in his, "Sweetheart, you grew up with no friends because no one could keep up with your mind. I grew up with no friends and no where to turn for help because of the Dursleys. Your parents and their relatives loved and supported you, even when they could see you were unhappy and alone. You always had another book to retreat into. I didn't have that option. The only privacy I had was when I was locked in the cupboard. And don't forget the summer between first and second year when I was locked in my room with bars on the window, Hedwig was locked in her cage and couldn't fly, and I was fed cold soup through the cat flap in the door every few days, when Aunt Petunia remembered, only let out twice a day to go to the loo. And we won't forget Vernon's sister, Marge, and the way she'd sic her bulldog, Ripper, on me, let him rip my legs up for a while, then throw me back in the cupboard, without giving me a chance to even wash the blood off. Yes, I am better than them, because once it is over, then I will never have a thing to do with them ever again. But I have 13 years of living in Hell to make up for. I am going to break them, ruin their reputation and end up owning everything they ever denied me."

Harry's aura was visible and pulsing rapidly when he finished his rant, he was breathing hard, almost standing over Hermione, not to intimidate her, but to try to get her to understand just how deep the hurt went in his psyche.

On impulse, Hermione kissed him on the lips, in an attempt to calm him down. Unbeknownst to them, but knownst to the other occupants in the office, a golden aura grew and surrounded them, nearly blinding the underground dwelling Goblins.

Ragnok smiled without showing his teeth as he glanced at the parchment and saw the dotted silver line was now a dotted gold line, realizing that just one thing more was needed to seal the soul bond.

Hermione pulled back, a smile on her face, especially when she caught the 'deer in the headlights' stunned expression on Harry's face. Visibly written there for all to see, his expression changed to 'I want to do THAT again!'.

"Umm, Hermione?" he asked, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"To calm you down, your aura was showing and could have caused damage to some of King Ragnok's things, and I don't imagine he'd appreciate that."

Harry allowed as how that could be considered rude and dangerous. Glancing at Ragnok's seat, he saw it was empty, and Griphook was no where to be seen. They heard something frightening, though, the sound of Goblins laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor.

While they waited for the Goblins to recover, and being discreet so as to affect to not notice, not knowing if it was considered proper to disturb them, Harry asked Hermione. "Will you be my girlfriend until we find out more about the soul bond?"

Hermione nodded and held his hands. Shortly, the Goblins got up, seeing they were studiously being ignored, exchanging glances with each other and nodding at the proper protocol, however unknowingly used.

Ragnok cleared his throat and spoke. "Now, since the will is read and Lupin will be notified of the 50000 galleons left to him and placed in his vault, and the other bequests will be provided to the other beneficiaries once they can come and claim them, assuming they are still alive or out of prison, you are left the Head of the Potter family and need to wear this ring." He pulled out a small box, and Harry felt it take a drop of blood before springing open and showing a heavy gold signet ring with a rampant gryphon and other designs. He placed it on his right index finger and it resized it to his finger. It also provided knowledge of other Potter properties and how to control the wards.

"Please call me Ragnok, Lord Potter, also, please notice Lady Potter's ring. Now, the liquid cash value of the Potter vaults is a total of 75,000,000,000 Galleons. This is just the cash value, That's approximately £375,000,000,000."

Harry sat there for a moment, the 'deer in the headlight' look on his face again, "You mean, that just in Galleons, I have more than 375 thousand million POUNDS?" _**A/N: in 1994, Britain still used this way of saying billion**_

Harry looked at Hermione, she was also gobsmacked.

"This," Ragnok continued, "doesn't count the value of real property, jewels, weapons and so forth that are located at the various properties or in the vaults."

"Stop, please, Ragnok, I'm overloading. And, please call me Harry."

A rune lit on Ragnok's desk and he stated, "Your proxy for Grunnings board of directors is here. Shall I have him brought here?"

"Yes, please," Harry said, recovering somewhat from the shocks of the last few minutes, close to overloading, but somehow, holding Hermione's hand kept him grounded.

The man, introduced as Perry Malfoy, had the pale looks of the Malfoys, without the arrogant twist to his lips and expression. He saw the look on Harry and Hermione's faces, "Please let me say this at the outset, Lord and Lady Potter, even if I weren't a squib, I don't support, nor do I approve of what Cousin Lucy is doing to the Malfoy family name. The Malfoy motto is 'A Malfoy bows to no one' yet he bows and prostrates himself to that half blooded abomination who styles himself as the Dark Lord Voldemort. As a Master of Business Finance, he has me keep his books, although he will not admit it in public. Were I able to, I'd prune that branch ….. " he trailed off when he saw the look of vindictive glee on Harry's and Ragnok's faces.

"I believe you, Mr. Malfoy, and we have some other business to take care of once we are finished here. Would you care to have lunch with us this afternoon? Someplace more private than the Leaky, preferably in Muggle London," Harry queried.

"Why, yes, I have standing reservations at the Savoy, they have both magical and muggle sections, completely separate.' Was the reply.

"Good, we have personal business to discuss once we're finished here. You have a manager named Vernon Dursley. Unless he gets paid as much as you, he's living way beyond his means. I would like a complete audit for as long as he's been manager. You may also want to contact Inland Revenue, because I hear him chuckle satisfyingly each year when his taxes are due. This is out of character, as he's always complaining about how his taxes go to support 'wastrels and the Royals, who should all get a paying job' in his words."

Harry stopped when he saw an evil grin that would make a Goblin step back. "Lord Potter, it will be my extreme pleasure! His division is just breaking even while all other divisions are showing a profit. If he's cooking the books, then his goose is cooked!"

"Another reason I'm suggesting Inland Revenue is that since November second, 1981, the Dursleys have been paid the equivalent of 1000 Galleons a month for my care and upkeep. You can see by my clothing that little, if any, was ever spent on clothes. I'll not mention the lack of food or unpaid labour as a prisoner in their care. Tell me, in the muggle world, is starving, beating and working a child until he can't move, refusing healthcare and only sending him to school because the neighbors might wonder why one child is on school while the other is slaving away in the yard _normal?_

"Not even in the magical world are house elves treated as badly, save by a few, my Cousin Lucy being one."

"I wonder if we can get Children and Family services, both magical and muggle, involved," Hermione mused. Harry nodded and stood up, taking off his shirt and dropping his trousers, only keeping his oversized boxers on and doing a slow spin, showing the marks, scars and old bruises, most of which were that silvery color of years old scars. When he turned to face the desk, the four others in the room were gobsmacked and speechless at the sight. Sighing, he redressed and sat down, taking Hermione's hand in his, breaking her trance. She leapt into his lap and gave him a patented Hermione Hug, nearly causing him to black out from lack of oxygen.

Griphook and Ragnok roared angrily, as warlike and vicious as Goblins were, they did not mistreat their young. They didn't go easy on them, they were a warrior race, after all, but any scars their children got were from honorable training on combat, to be worn with pride.

Griphook spoke up, "Lord Potter, it says here that recently, you acquired a house elf, freed by his previous master. He has pledged himself to you. For him to complete the bond, you need to ask him to be your personal elf. Reports say he's a bit … eccentric … but that could be because his previous owner, one Lucius Malfoy, mistreated him badly. With a kind master, he will recover, be stronger for it and his eccentricities should become less noticeable."

"Dobby?" Harry asked. With a surprisingly quiet pop, Dobby appeared.

"What cans Dobby do for the Great master Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Will you be my personal elf and friend, Dobby? Same pay as you are getting at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby is not wanting paying, he is wanting a home and a Master, a kind Master he can serve."

"All right Dobby, please answer the question, will you be my personal elf and friend? One main rule, however, you WILL NOT punish yourself. If you feel you've done something that needs punishment, come to me, we'll discuss it and agree on a punishment if I and only I deem it necessary."

Yes, Master Harry Potter, Dobby wants this with all his heart. He'll be the bestest and mostest well behaved and busiest elf there is!" Dobby answered gleefully.

"Lord Potter, a moment," Griphook spoke up, having been writing all this time before giving the parchment to Ragnok to put the Gringotts seal on it. "Please have your elf deliver this to Madam Bones of the DMLE discretely, I think she needs to be here in her official capacity."

"Will you do that, Dobby? And, before you get there, stop by Madam Malkins and get some uniforms made up, no Potter elf will wear a tea towel or pillowcase, they will wear a proper uniform, showing the pride of the Potter House. These are not considered clothes, but to identify you as a House Potter elf, should you be seen. Be proud of your service."

Dobby nodded wildly, his ears flapping. "Dobby can does that. Afterwards, can Dobby go to Potter Manor and start cleaning?"

"You know where it is?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, as soon as I became your elf, I knew where it was."

"Well then, Dobby, once you have completed getting your uniform, and make sure that the Potter Crest is prominent, deliver this to Madam Bones when she's alone, then go to Potter Manor, I'll call you to take us there later."

Dobby nodded, already showing improvement, he stood taller, his skin was a healthier green and his huge eyes were brighter. He popped out with barely a sound.

"What did you just do, Harry?" Hermione said, in a dangerously low voice, Mount Hermione was about to erupt. Harry forestalled her when Griphook handed him another book, this one about house elves and their need for service.

"Before you start, Hermione, please read this, Griphook told me about house elves, and while some are mistreated, they ALL need to be in service to someone or some organization like Hogwarts, otherwise, they lose their magic and die. Dobby stayed alive because of his pledging his service to me, one sided though it was, I completed the bond. I don't think of him as a servant or slave, but as a loyal friend. You do know, that only the ambient magic is keeping Winky alive, and she's slowly dying, in great pain. The only way for her to survive would be to find a family that will take her service, so she can bond with them and their magic will bring her back to health. You didn't do your usual research when you began SPEW, resulting in Dobby being the only one to clean Gryffindor Tower. You normally do a better job of research than that."

Hermione closed her mouth, took the book, glancing at it, saw it was written a few centuries ago by a house elf at the request of her owner, who was concerned about how many house elves were mistreated, wanting to educate the world. She nodded, then leaned over and kissed Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Ginny was still trying to figure a way to get Harry away from Hermione and into her bed, if that was needed. She found a book of her mother's that was hidden behind some others in the family study.

A potions book. A FORBIDDEN potions book, then remembered a story that her mother had joked about, joking about having to give her dad a love potion to get him to notice her, before they got married.

She leafed through the book and found, on the most worn pages, _Amorentia Potion_, the strongest and most illegal love potion known, as well as a couple of loyalty potions and a potion to make the drinker happy with their lot in life, cutting down any ambitions the victim might have.

Ginny looked down the list of ingredients needed for _Amorentia_ and saw, oddly enough, if she remembered correctly, her mother had these in her potions cabinet as well as her secret stash. Not that she really gave it a second thought, she was lost in the dream of potioning The-Boy-Who-Lived into the Boy-Who-Loved-Only-Ginny that she didn't read the caution at the bottom about the possibility of poisoning if given too large a dose or if given to someone soul bonded to another.

She only saw that once the potion was completed, one of her hairs was all that was needed to get the recipient to see only her.

What she didn't know is that she was setting Harry up to be a victim, effectively murdering him, his bonded as well as a charge of Line Theft, which is automatically the Dementor's Kiss as well as destroying the family the potioner belongs to.

Ginny knew that her potion brewing skills were, at best, marginal, but the instructions were very precise, each step having a warning of what could happen if it was not followed precisely. It also was noted that it had to be brewed in a gold cauldron, or the iron in an iron cauldron would magnify the strength enough to become lethal in a normal dose for the recipient.

She ignored that, also. She was going to get HER Harry from the mudblood know-it-all and any others that may have the dream of taking HER Harry. Not gonna happen.

She raided her mother's stash and found a spot in an unused outbuilding, far enough away that no one would smell the potion while it was brewing.

She found a large cauldron and cleaned it according to the book, not caring that it was four times larger and iron, instead of a Number 2 and gold.

Ignoring the warnings, she proceeded to brew the potion, and was able to complete the first steps, the next step requiring the potion to rest for 24 hours before the next step, when she heard her mother call her in to set the table and help cook and serve dinner.

She ate with her usual appetite, not nearly as much as her brothers, mother and father ate, only her brothers able to eat that much and not gain weight. She helped clean up and went to her room, reading about some of the other potions….

She saw one that appeared to be a reverse loyalty potion, the person receiving the potion would actively avoid the person it was keyed to, such as HER Harry. She saw it was fairly easy to brew and might help drive her and the other girls away from Harry once she started dosing him with the _Amorentia_, helping drive a wedge between them. She could also key one to her, to make Hermione avoid her, also.

She idly considered dosing Hermione with _Amorentia_ keyed to Ronald, but the thought of them doing what she wanted to do to The-Boy-Who-Lived almost made her physically ill. Ronald was no one's ideal catch, unless they were in for being belittled or used only as a toy and cook.

Ginny shuddered at that thought, she didn't hate the bushy haired know-it-all THAT much, she just wanted her away from HER Harry.

She fell asleep after putting the book under her mattress to hide it. Her dreams consisted of long snogging sessions with Harry, as she was still a bit too young to have more erotic dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Gringotts, Harry, Hermione, Griphook, Ragnok and Perry Malfoy were going over the books, coming up with figures showing that the Dursleys were making a fortune on the 'maintenance fund', and, their projected expenses in food alone exceeded that, as well as back rent, and, with the Grunnings books, that Vernon was embezzling more than half a million pounds a year, and apparently had been for about 10 years, since he made manager.

They all had evil looking grins on their faces, Hermione, once she saw what the bottom line was for 13 years of neglect, she was on board the revenge train. She nearly blew a gasket when she saw that some of the expenses, few that were paid, was one Marge Dursley, every time that she visited, or went to visit her, leaving Harry with Mrs. Figg, his long time babysitter.

Perry Malfoy remarked that he knew a Mrs. Figg, also a squib, seemed she liked cats and kneazles, a sort of magical cat.

Harry hmmmed, wondered if it was coincidence.

He put it out of his mind when the rune on Ragnok's desk glowed, indicating that Madam Bones had arrived. Letting her in, she first greeted Griphook and Ragnok politely, then Harry and Hermione, knowing them through her niece, Susan Bones.

She was introduced to Perry, her monocle nearly falling when she heard the last name and saw the Malfoy looks. He assured her that he was nothing like his Cousin Lucius, but had information on his contributions to the rampant corruption in the Ministry.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm about to say something I never thought I'd ever say to a Malfoy, but you and I are going to become very good friends," Madam Bones stated.

"It will be my pleasure, Madam," he replied. "Now, for the business originally that you were called here for. Lord Potter, please show Madam Bones what you showed us earlier."

Harry sighed, nodding, taking his shirt off once again, dropping his trousers but leaving his too large boxers in place. He did a slow spin, as earlier and when he looked at Madam Bones, he was frightened by the red, angry look on her face. He put his clothes back in order and began to apologize.

"No, Lord Potter, I am not angry at you, but at the…. the….ANIMALS that did that to you. None but a few appear fresh."

"Most aren't, they happened over the 13 years that Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore sentenced me to their loving care," he answered, heavily sarcastic.

Madam Bones looked at him sharply. "Dumbledore, you say? Why is that?"

"His excuse was they are my only blood relatives and I'd be better protected there than anywhere else. He mentioned blood wards. Probably was, enough of my blood was spilled, the wards should be as strong as Gringotts," Harry answered bitterly.

Hermione grabbed both of Harry's hands and looked him in his eyes, her cinnamon colored eyes calming him, as did her touch.

Ragnok spoke up, "Did you read over the parchments we sent you?"

"Certainly, that's why I came here. We need to deal with the abrogation of the Potter Will first and foremost. Did you save the seal, as your parchment mentioned it was sealed by the Chief Warlock at that time, which just happened to be then, as is now, Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore. Not only did he exceed his authority, but he interfered in a Ancient and Noble House. That is something we may be able to use to get the Wizengamot to can him. If he'd do that to a Light side family, what might he do to a Dark or Neutral family?"

Harry spoke, "Not to mention what he did to the Blacks. Admittedly, the majority of the family is as dark as the name suggests, however, what he did and didn't do to Sirius is appalling. If you can guarantee a trial, with what evidence we have, and what evidence we can get concerning Lucky Lucy and Cornelius Fudge, as well as other corruptible members of the Ministry, especially if we can force Dumbledore to recuse himself, it's possible that we may be able to give him a fair trial, clearing his name. Sadly, we don't have Pettigrew, but, seeing as Dumbledore is a witness to my parent's will, and knew for a fact, since he's the one that cast the Fidelius, he was aware before the attack who the betrayer and secret keeper was."

"Hmm," Madam Bones mused, "I have a few contacts at the ICW, perhaps we can get something going that will require Albus to put on his Supreme Mugwump hat, not to mention, if Sirius is cleared and it's shown that Albus is responsible for doing nothing, he might even be removed from that body. What he's done can be construed as malfeasance and would result in kicking him out of the Wizengamot. Or, at least, as anything but the representative of the minor house of Dumbledore.

"I assume that House Potter has a seat on the Wizengamot?"

"More than one, actually, a total of six. And Dumbledore has voted the Potter Proxy since…." Madam Bones began.

"Let me guess, Madam Bones, since November second, 1981?" Harry asked sourly.

Madam Bones placed a finger on the tip of her nose, "On the nose. You'd get an O+ in Magical Law class, if it were offered at Hogwarts." She also appeared to say this somewhat sourly.

"Ok, please, back to business, Madam Bones, Lord Potter," Ragnok interrupted.

"My apologies, King Ragnok, so much is happening and is going to turn our Wizarding world upside down, hopefully, it will help mean good news for Goblins and other intelligent magical species. Now, Lord Potter, where did you get those scars?" Madam Bones asked.

"Nearly every day since I was four years old, placed there by Albus Dumbledore with my relatives under the impression that they would be magically punished if they tried to turn me out or send me to an orphanage. Many of them were because of accidental magic, or something _unnatural_ as uncle Vernon calls it. Others are from doing better than their not too bright son in school. I have a few broken bones that healed on their own, as I've never been to see a doctor or a Healer until the first time in the school infirmary. My glasses are from the charity bin, and they are only somewhat effective. They keep me from walking into walls and I can recognize the outline of a friend. How I can see a snitch to play Quidditch is something I've wondered about but never questioned. I was repeatedly burned by holding my arm over the burner on the stove if I burned or cooked their meals in a way they didn't like. And, after things like that, I would usually be shut up in my cupboard for a week or two without food and only with a bucket for … waste."

Harry stopped as he looked up at Madam Bones and saw the ugly, disgusted look on her face. He started to withdraw again, Hermione stopping him and Madam Bones recovering when she saw how frightened he was. "I'm sorry, Lord Potter, but your story infuriates me, no child, no matter how good or bad or what family they come from deserves that. And you endured it since you were placed there? When were you placed there?"

"November first, 1981, I was left in a basket on the doorstep with a letter to explain it all to my 'loving' relatives," Harry answered.

"WHO DID THIS?" Madam Bones boomed.

"Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall said she tried to make him see that, in her words, 'that they were the worst sort of muggles', but gave in when Dumbledore wouldn't budge. And he wouldn't listen to me when I tried not to be sent back at the end of every school year. Madam Pomfrey has seen me head to toe, yet she's never said anything to me, or anyone, as far as I know, and I know I'm malnourished, I always feel better at the end of the school year, just getting good food and being able to eat as much as I want," Harry replied.

"I'll have her license for this!" Madam Bones exclaimed.

"Don't do that, please, just find out why she hasn't reported this. I'm willing to bet a few Galleons that everything points to our illustrious Headmaster," Harry stated, bitterly.

"Lets get to the will, you say that I was mentioned as one of the people to take you in should others not be able to?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, Madam Bones, if Sirius was unable to take me in, you were high on the list of those that were to be asked. In fact, the will states in clear, precise language that I was NEVER to go to the Dursleys, rather, I was to be placed in a magical orphanage, rather then with them. You have seen how certain families act when confronted by Muggles and muggleborns? You'll find that the Dursleys, Vernon in particular are the same way about magicals. It's _unnatural and freakish_ in his words."

Perry Malfoy had the grace to look ashamed at how his family, or at least, his cousin Lucius Malfoy's branch acted about muggles and muggleborns.

"I ask you to call me Amelia, and if you don't have a place to stay other than the Dursleys, I invite you to come and visit, or even stay at the Ossuary, the Bones Manor. I'll key you into the wards and the floo when we're finished here. Miss Granger will be added, also."

"Umm, Amelia, that's another thing, apparently, we have a soul bond that only lacks completion," started Harry, turning a bright, almost Weasley, red, "Hermione is now Mrs. Potter, or Lady Potter, and it will become unbreakable once we …. complete the bond."

"It may be too late if you've kissed with loving intent, but you realize," Amelia stated, "that when the bond is complete, if one of you dies, the other will, within a day."

"We didn't know that," Hermione began, "but it apparently started when Harry saved me from the troll at Halloween in our first year."

Amelia said, in a low and deadly voice. "What troll? No one reported a troll and no one ever really explained what happened that year, or their second year, though letters from Susan hinted at something. I'm wondering if someone's not censoring mail. That's illegal and good for a little time in Azkaban."

Harry and Hermione told Amelia, the Goblins and Malfoy about their years, so far.

They watched the others faces as they told of the events of the previous years. The sight of the Goblins when they were informed of the thousand year old basilisk spoke of a way to make lots of money while the livid face of Amelia spoke of mayhem to some one. Specifically, one APBW Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part thereof, I'm only playing in JKR's sandbox.

**A/N2: Here's another chapter, there aren't many left, but, due to RL, new chapters will be uploaded slightly slower. Thanks to the reviewers, I appreciate the support.**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was puzzled as to why all the little gadgets and knickknacks that he had keyed to Harry Potter had all stopped working, save the one that said he was in good health.

He had a feeling of impending doom, but not believing in Divination, he didn't give the feeling of a noose tightening around his neck a second thought.

Fawkes, his phoenix familiar felt the bond between him and Dumbledore crumble completely, freeing him. he immediately flamed out to freedom.

Dumbledore was so far into his little world of delusion where he aimed Harry at Voldemort and let the Dark Lord kill him as a martyr, then he, Dumbledore would swoop in and get rid of Voldemort, garnering the adulation of the Wizarding world yet again, as he did with his defeat of his old lover, Gellert Grindelwald. All for his Greater Good, of course.

Greater Good for who? Why, himself, of course.

He almost began napping when he was interrupted by Severus Snape.

He sneered, as usual, "Did you know that little prince Potter isn't at Headquarters? He disappeared with the mudblood this morning and hasn't been seen since. I know the Dark Lord doesn't have him, I just left there."

"Severus, you really must stop blaming everything on Harry. How long will it take you to learn that he's more like his mother, he simply resembles his father. You used to have a soft spot for Lily, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked, gently.

Snape's face went even paler than normal, "Don't ever compare that arrogant child to Lily Evans!"

"Severus, he's as much Lily's child as James'. And his actions are more like his mother than his father. You really need to let childhood hatreds go. You do realize that because of the complaints by most of the students, including a surprising number of Slytherins, have complained about your classes. And your record of points and detentions has come to the attention of the Board of Governors. You have been placed on probation and will be monitored in the coming year. If no improvement is shown, you will be terminated. I can't have that happen, I need the information that you provide. It can lead to the defeat of Voldemort. Now, Harry and his classmates are coming up on OWLs and you have to teach them to not only brew potions, but why the ingredients interact the way they do, as well as why they need to be added in the way they are. And, you need to stop favoring your Slytherins, and give help to those that should feel the confidence to ask, instead of belittling them. The muggles have an expression, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." He holds his hand up to stop the inevitable protest. "Yes, I know you have to be stern for safety, but in the 14 years you've been here, there have been more cauldrons melted and students sent to the Hospital wing than in the hundred years prior. Not to mention that you've single-handedly lowered the number of Healers, Aurors and other professions that require potions as part of their training. You've managed to create an environment where the needed people are not available, other than Slytherins, who don't tend to go into Healing or MLE. Or other professions that might help make the Magical world a little better place, starving the desire for people like Tom Riddle to try to destroy."

Severus was speechless after than. Gone were the platitudes and, no matter how gently put, he'd just been chewed out and threatened more thoroughly than Voldemort ever threatened him.

Dumbledore looked up, somewhat surprised that his Deputy had managed to enter the office without him noticing. Severus saw what he thought was a small smirk on Minerva's face, her lips not the thin, straight line that they normally were.

"Well, Albus," she spoke, her Scottish brogue thickening, "I've been complaining about that for about ten years. Why has it taken so long?"

Severus began to get angry, but Dumbledore forestalled it with a swift look at Severus, reminding Severus that, as Headmaster, when it comes to jobs, he that giveth can also taketh away.

"The Board of Governors finally got overwhelmed by present and past students complaining about the way Severus teaches his potions classes. Many were accompanied by certified memories, taken by the DMLE.'

Severus looked up in shock at that, thought that he'd intimidated the students from the other houses sufficiently to prevent things like that from happening.

"Sadly, most of the first through fourth year students, including many Slytherins have been complaining about since the current fourth years started," Albus added.

"Potter is behind this!" Severus snarled.

"You are wrong, Severus," Albus answered, "He's one of the few that didn't complain. And many of his friends didn't complain, either, though from what the letters and memories say, they, especially Harry and Longbottom, have more reasons than most to complain."

"Just like Potter to get others to make my life even more difficult than it is," Severus snarled again.

"Severus, need I remind you that you are on probation and if you continue like this, blaming everything on Harry Potter, your chances of lasting even until the next school year starts are getting smaller and smaller. You need to accept the fact that Harry Potter is not James Potter, was raised nothing like James and in temperament, if you'd only remove the blinders that you seem to view him through, you'd find he much more like Lily than James," Albus said tiredly.

Minerva's Scottish brogue has become nearly incomprehensible to those that didn't know her, "Och, I've been sayin' that since the boy started." She turned to Albus, "And you, you Sassenach, have you bothered to notice how thin and sickly he appears every year at start of term? And the clothes he wears, I know that it's not muggle fashion to wear something that large and that worn. The way he flinches when someone raises their hand or voice around him is suspect. I suspect that he's not a 'pampered prince' as you are so fond of calling him, Severus, he acts more like you, when you were still a student. And we know why that is. I told you, Albus, they are the worst sort of muggles."

Albus basically ignored Minerva, he'd heard this argument every year since that night he placed Harry at the Dursleys. He looked at Severus. "We'll see what happens. But you are on probation, and, as I stated earlier, be careful, since Lucius Malfoy is no longer on the Board of Governors, you do not have many friends there. Am I understood?"

Severus nodded sourly and strode out, his entire demeanour showing his anger.

"Albus," Minerva starred, but Albus cut her off.

"Minerva, Harry has a destiny and must be nurtured in a way so he can meet that destiny. I cannot state how important he is to the Wizarding world, not just because of the night he lost his parents," Albus said, tiredly, "I am trying to prepare him for it."

"How? By turning him into a bloody martyr? How can he fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters when he hasn't even had the training I had? We've had one competent DADA professor, Remus Lupin, and because of their school years, Severus has managed to hound him out of the castle. Who will the incompetent be this year, Albus? Have you even started looking?"

Albus said, tiredly, "Not now, Minerva, Harry's gone from Grimauld Place and no one is saying if they know where he is."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Gringotts, the silence after Harry and Hermione finished their adventures for the four years they had attended Hogwarts was deafening.

The Goblins looked at Harry and Hermione with new respect, they'd been through more than many Goblins, and surviving Voldemort many times more than most that have survived him.

Amelia looked thoughtful and outraged at the same time, "So that's why Lockhart's in the long term spell damage ward. He did it to himself. And a 60 foot basilisk? And Dumbledore decided that it was school business and of no moment for the Ministry and the DMLE? Has the man finally gone senile? Not to mention what he's done and tried to do to the Blacks and the Potters? It seems like he and I are going to have to have a little … talk … in one of my holding cells."

"If you do, ward it against any apparating, House elf, wizard, phoenixes, etc.," Harry said. "He'll use Fawkes to get out if Fawkes hears his call. Just remember, there are few places a phoenix can't go. But let me get in contact with Fawkes and talk to him, I think he's convinced that Dumbledore's going dark. He looked pretty dreadful last time I saw him, and he'd just had a burning day."

Suddenly, there was a burst of flame and Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. With a grin aimed at Fawkes, "Speak of the devil and who should appear?"

Fawkes trilled and chirped, sounding like he was chewing Harry out while laughing at the same time. Then he settled down and looked Harry in the eyes for a few minutes.

"All right, Fawkes, go do what you wish, you don't have to stay with the old bastard, if he's fallen that far into the dark, then you shouldn't associate yourself with him," Harry said, "go heal and, please, be available should you be needed. Horcruxes?" Harry looked puzzled but the other adults looked like they were going to be ill, including the Goblins. "All right, I'll let them explain, though I don't think I'll like it. What's that? My scar? Sure, I can let you try something."

Harry looked at the Goblins, "You obviously know that horcruxes are, if one was found, can you remove and contain it?" The Goblins nodded. Ragnok touched a rune on his desk and quietly gave some instructions to the Goblin that appeared. He touched another one and gave another Goblin instructions..

"I have given orders to prepare the ceremony room, the most secure one in the bank. Few humans have ever seen it. As for the other, I have sent an army of warriors and curse breakers into the warrens to detect and confiscate any vault that contains one of those nasty things. Let us proceed, only the curse breaker and Lord Potter and the phoenix can be in the room, but we can observe from a protected balcony," Ragnok said. Griphook led the way, deep into the caverns, past works of Goblin art and weapons, never beheld by

human eyes before.

Harry was escorted into a small, round chamber, and then the door closed, leaving him and Fawkes alone with an ancient Goblin. He peered at Harry's scar, nodded and directed him to lay down on the bier that was centered in the chamber. Harry did so and Fawkes took a position next to him on the bier, closest to the lightning bolt scar.

In a cracked and whispery voice, the old Goblin said, "I can see the darkness and I can see how deeply it's rooted in your core. I can also see blocks on your core. You are a very strong wizard to be able to do anything with that much blocked. Lie back and try to relax, this is going to hurt a lot. But you'll heal quickly afterward and feel like a new man."

Harry lay down and tried to relax, but the news it was going to hurt a lot was less a problem than the fact his core had been blocked.

"Honored Elder, can you discern who placed the blocks on my core?" Harry queried.

"Ah yes, young one," the Goblin replied, "it was your parents who put on the weakest ones, no doubt to keep your magic under control while a child, it should have been removed before your 11th birthday. As for the one that blocks the majority of your core, it was placed by Albus Dumbledore before your second birthday and should never have been allowed to stay after your 11th birthday. As I said, this is going to hurt."

"Dumbledore! He's got a lot to answer for!" Harry said bitterly. "All my life I've felt like I was Fate's chew toy, now I know why. I'll kill the old bastard if something can't be done legally!"

The ancient Goblin touched the middle of Harry's forehead and he went unconscious. Fawkes started singing and Harry relaxed farther. The Goblin began chanting in his own language, moving his hands in complicated passes, most centered on Harry's scar. Harry started to fight in his sleep against the memories that the extraction was bringing up, including many he had forgotten, even unconscious, he was aware that the memories that contradicted what he was remembering was a sign of multiple obliviations and other forms of memory modification. And they all had the signature of Albus Dumbledore. In his state, he found that he was a natural at Occlumency and it's opposite, Legilimency, he deliberately kept his shields down to assist in the fight. He also noticed mental blocks on his behaviour, notably making him meek and compliant. It also had the signature of the damned Headmaster.

Suddenly, he was in so much pain, he almost woke up. In his mind, he looked around, seeing a mass of black attached to the wall of his mind. He could feel the mass being pulled away, so he began helping by uprooting the tentacles he could now see. He was in even more pain as he did this, but he was determined to walk out of this chamber without this mass. He could feel that it was a part of Voldemort, remembering how he felt from both first and second year. He redoubled his efforts and saw they were making progress. As the tentacles came loose, Harry could see a light beginning to shine, it was emerald green, like his eyes. As the light grew brighter, Harry felt stronger and was spurred into even more effort to dislodge that mass. Finally, the last tentacle was torn loose and he began to push, doing all he could to rid himself of the mass. He felt the mass begin to move toward the wall and kept pushing. He fell to his knees when the mass disappeared. Getting back to his feet, but not feeling the need to wake up yet, he began building his Occlumency shield, the knowledge coming to him automatically. He built his walls, then built walls around there. Entering his new stronghold, he began sorting his memories, pretty much the only ones that needed to be sorted were those from the obliviations and memory charms, as well as his school lessons. He found, as he sorted them, he could remember them better. He was feeling stronger than ever, guessing that that soul piece was leeching some of his strength and magical core. With it gone, and, what he suspected was his core lighting the way, many of the memories began pretty much sorting themselves. He supposed that he had an orderly mind, some learning came easily to him, others didn't, but as he sorted those, he found that he thought he could now easily do those lessons that he'd found difficult earlier.

He created a locked bunker and found and sorted the memories of his 'loving relatives tender ministrations' and sequestered them there, easily gotten to, if needed, but locked away so only he could access them. As the light grew brighter and his core appeared to grow stronger, he saw a golden thread, thin, but strong. Touching it, he felt what he was sure was Hermione.

He doubled over in pain once again as the light grew brighter, looking into the light, he saw what appeared to be heavy chains around his core. He shuffled over to the core and started looking at the chains. On the smaller ones, he found where they connected, and with a little effort, broke them. He got the feeling of his parents when he touched them. It gave him a warm feeling, though it was nearly overwhelmed by annoyance when he touched the large, heavy chain, feeling the not so subtle hand of the Headmaster, once again. He was so annoyed, he grabbed the chain and just pulled. To his surprise, the chains crumbled easily, the light brightened almost day bright. He was able to see into all corners and saw a small outbuilding he hadn't noticed before. He wandered over to it, feeling stronger than ever. He opened the door and saw it was child memories of his parents, Sirius and Remus. He sat down for a moment and sorted through them, the memories filling blank spots that he couldn't remember before.

He stood, terrible fury on his face as he swore to make Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore pay for their crimes against him. He felt a tugging, and felt it was Fawkes and the Elder and followed their tugs, occasionally touching the golden thread, feeling his love for Hermione and her's for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Hogwarts, Albus was feeling impending doom again, and, once again, ignored it. He hadn't even noticed that Fawkes had left and not returned. His musings on how to get Harry back under his control were interrupted,

Severus came storming in, swearing under his breath. "The Dark Lord was in the middle of planning an attack when he grabbed onto his head and started writhing in pain. Even my strongest pain potions did little to ease the pain, and just before I left, he went into what looks like a coma, then appeared to be fighting something. When it was over, he looked weaker, like some of his magic disappeared."

Albus looked up in surprise, then looked over at his gadgets, the ones that monitored the obliviations and memory charms and blocks he'd put on Harry had melted into puddles of silvery metal. He was alarmed, as they were supposed to alert him if anyone was tampering with the modifications.

The feeling of doom came back, but was pushed aside in annoyance when Severus began ranting about how it was Potter's fault.

"Severus!" Albus spoke sharply. "This is your last warning. If you attempt to blame anything else on Harry and have no proof, you will be terminated from Hogwarts without the chance of showing your changed way of teaching. And, if you are terminated here, you will not be able to ever teach other than Master/Apprentice instruction. And, I can tell you, the ICW will monitor that very closely and will not take my word that you are not a Death Eater, nor will you be allowed to roam free until and unless Voldemort is defeated. Do you really want to risk that?"

"But Headmaster, " Severus started, but was interrupted by Albus.

"But nothing, Severus, you've been nursing that grudge against James for far too long, you need to grow up. Would Lily want you to blame everything on her son? I've overlooked a lot, but both your and my jobs are on the line now, I can no longer cut you the slack I have in the past. You will curb your behaviour or you will be out on your ear. Am I being perfectly clear?"

Severus started to rant again, but what Albus said sunk in, finally. He collapsed in his chair and nodded, speaking very quietly, barely more than a whisper, "Yes, Headmaster, you are being crystal clear."

"Now, I'm sure you need to work on changes in your lesson plans for the coming year to reflect the changes you NEED to make," Albus said. "No more will be said about this. However, if you learn anything new about Tom's condition, please bring it to me as soon as possible."

Severus asked, somewhat acidly, "Am I dismissed, Headmaster?"

"No, you still have a position here, but have a care, I am no longer in the position of shielding you from your own excesses," Dumbledore replied.

"Very good, Headmaster," Severus said stiffly as he got up and walked out, robes billowing as usual.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Due to changes at home and other reasons, the story will continue, however, this will be the last update for a while. For those of you who have picked up on mistakes (such as missing letters similar to his instead of this, and so forth, I am going back and re-editing the previous chapters to reflect the need for this. Thank you for your wonderful support. As previously noted, I am not a review slut, while I appreciate constructive reviews, they will not get me to post any faster.

A/N2: It was pointed out to me in a review that they were confused about whether this took place after fourth year or fifth. I removed the mention of Umbridge as DADA teacher during 5th year and go with the speculation that she MIGHT be assigned, not that she already had. Sorry about the mixup and a big thanks to the reviewer that pointed that out. You know who you are.

Back at Gringotts, Harry opened his eyes with a groan, he was sore and felt like he'd gone 12 rounds with a Dobby controlled bludger _(__**A/N: See Chamber of Secrets by JKR**__)_

He looked up and saw Fawkes was still singing and the Elder Goblin was holding a rat, as he looked at the rat, he felt the presence of Voldemort and grinned, in spite of his pain. "How appropriate, Elder Goblin, since the betrayer of my family is a rat animagus."

"I saw that in your mind," he said, "and thought it was fitting, and I thank you for the assistance in getting the soul fragment out, and I believe that you broke the blocks on your shield yourself. You were done when I had transferred the fragment. You have changed since the blocks and fragment were removed. They had been stunting your growth."

Harry looked down, realizing he could see more clearly than he ever had, and saw that his pants appeared to be shorter than ever. He felt something over the growing link with Hermione, approval and something else he'd never experienced, desire.

The Elder Goblin handed him what was left of his glasses, as they had shattered when his core was finally released. Without thinking about it, he wandlessly and wordlessly conjured a mirror and saw that his eyes were brighter than ever, his hair was a bit less wild and had auburn highlights in the chamber's bright lighting, He looked at his scar and it no longer looked inflamed and prominent, it was now simply a thin, lightning bolt shaped line that was fading even as he watched. He could tell it was still going to be there, but nowhere near as prominent.

"What will you do with the rat?" Harry asked.

The Goblin cackled, "Feed it to a young dragon, dragonfire will destroy the fragment and the young dragon will have a nice, toasted snack."

They walked to the door of the chamber, Fawkes riding his shoulder now. Harry noticed how the turkey sized bird seemed to weigh nearly nothing, and that he had a rather broad perch. He banished the mirror with just a thought and wondered just what changes had occurred. He did notice, that even though it was way too large normally, his worn, hand me down t-shirt was now rather snug across the shoulders. He also realized that he was looking at the ancient Goblin from a higher point of view having nothing to do with how gnarled and wizened he was.

As they began to exit, Harry stopped and, facing the Goblin, "Honored Elder, you have given me a new life, I am in your debt."

"No debt can House Potter owe the Goblin Nation than one we owe your family. It was an investment in us that we were able to create the bank after one of the last wars with Wizardkind, it was a Potter that convinced the rest of the Wizarding community that we'd use our warrior skills to protect the money in our care. No simple assistance can cancel that debt to the Goblin Nation."

"So that's why Ragnok was less disturbed by our interrupting his day than normally he would be, especially since most Wizards and Witches don't know how to be polite and mistaken, thinking Goblins are our inferiors. One thing I did take from the extremely boring History of Magic, which should be renamed, History of Goblin and Wizard Conflicts, is that Goblins are an honorable people and vicious fighters when protecting something they love or are charged with protecting." Harry stated.

As he was saying this, Amelia, Hermione, Perry, Ragnok and Griphook came around the corner, the women stopped and looked at him in shock.

Hermione muttered quietly, "Bloody Hell! You've grown a foot up and out!"

Amelia nodded, sighing, if she were a lot younger….. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and smiled at Hermione's barely controlled desire to drool.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "what happened to your glasses?"

"I don't need them any more, love," Harry replied, missing Hemione's new gobsmacked look from the endearment, "they shattered during the procedure and I found I didn't need them any more. Amelia, I've got my memories sorted, which ones do you want and when? Also, the magic on various obliviations and memory charms, as well as the massive block had the feel of Dumbledore. I can give you the memory of it, and I've recovered memories of him coming to Privet Drive and having me healed, then obliviating me and my 'loving relatives'. He probably also obliviated Madam Promfrey of those episodes as well as when she saw me in the hospital wing."

Amelia stated, "Well, as the Americans put it, Albus is up the evil smelling creek without a means of locomotion." All of them burst out laughing, they may not know Americanisms, but it was clear what Amelia meant. They returned to Ragnok's office and they looked at the list again, it had changed, it showed the abilities he had that were no longer blocked.

Wandless

_Natural Occlumens and Legilimens_

_Mage Sight_

_Warrior (untrained)_

_Natural Animagus (no set form)_

_Metamorphmagus (limited, no training)_

_Alignment = Grey, leaning toward Light._

Amelia looked thoughtful. "Let me have your wands, both of you." She looked at Ragnok, and asked, "May I, King Ragnok?"

"If you are going to remove the Trace, then yes you may," Ragnok answered.

Amelia waved her wand over the two wands and a pinkish smoke rose off of them. "Since you are emancipated anyway, and Hermione will be, once you complete the soul bond, there's no need for the Trace, just remember, you are still limited by the Statute of Secrecy. Here's a little secret, it couldn't be traced at a Wizard's home, only in muggle areas."

Hermione started to puff up to begin a rant, Harry took her hand and looked her in the eye, "Now isn't the time or place, love." This time, he saw the gobsmacked look on Hermione's face. He whispered in her ear when he could see the questions in her eyes, "We'll talk about it later."

Harry formally requested, "King Ragnok, Lord Potter requests that you do a complete audit of the Potter and associated families vaults, prepared for use of the DMLE. Price is no object. Once completed, please send a copy to me by calling my aide, Dobby, and also a copy to Madam Bones only. I do not hold Gringotts at fault for any misdealings, if found, however, if any Goblin was working with someone to try to do something that wasn't allowed, please let me know, after Gringotts punishes them."

Ragnok formally replied, "Lord Potter, Gringotts Bank, and myself and Senior Master Teller Griphook will investigate and clear anything up, if possible, we'll recover any illegally removed money or objects and the Goblin or Goblins responsible will be wrung out for information then punished."

Harry didn't miss the shocked look on Griphook's face as he was just promoted to the very top of the teller division, he hid a grin as he bowed to King Ragnok, who returned the bow. "Oh, yes, Perry, please work with Griphook and whomever he assigns. I want Vernon Dursley and his family, including his sister broken, in the most public and humiliating way possible. Get them out of my house and have elves clean it up, however, it may have to be destroyed and rebuilt, as there are gallons of my blood in there."

Perry's grin was nearly as frightening as the Goblin's. "With great pleasure, milord. And I'll be working with Amelia on that as well as working to break Lucy and Fudge and their cronies."

Taking their leave, they all went to their various destinations, leaving the investigations in the proper hands.

Once they returned home, Harry sat down, putting his head in his hands and groaned.

"I didn't want this attention, 'Mione," he whispered in agony, "Love, I just want to be normal!"

Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him to her gently, "I know, but, because of the manipulations of others, you just can't do normal. All you can do is carry on and do what you can and try to defeat your enemies. I really wonder who is more of a danger to you, Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"Me, too love," he sighed, "me too."

Hermione did something that Harry never thought he'd see and called Dobby, requesting tea and biscuits. Dobby nearly broke his neck nodding excitedly.

Once he brought the tea, they both sat silently, thinking their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Burrow, Ginny found all the ingredients she needed for the _Amorentia_ potion, not thinking it was odd at all, considering some of the ingredients were highly restricted. She also did not read in the potion instructions that the steps must be followed exactly or the people they were given to would be fatally poisoned.

She also missed the part stating that if _Amorentia_ was given to someone Bonded, that they would be fatally poisoned and the backlash could also kill the person the potion was keyed to.

She was more interested in the fact that Harry would fall hopelessly in love with her and, upon consummation, become permanent. She was planning on adding a loyalty potion for Hermione, making her essentially a loyal slave to her brother Ron.

Ginny was thinking, as she began to heat the cauldron, that her mother had told her she'd given her father a love and lust potion when they were at Hogwarts to keep him from going after other, more beautiful witches. She wasn't exactly as out of shape then as she was now, but she was never slender and beautiful.

Her mother had made an offhand suggestion when she was a fourth year, and she tried it in her sixth, getting Arthur interested in her and playing him. She got her cooking skills from her potions skills and magic. She was disappointed in Arthur, he was able to rebel against the loyalty potion enough to do what he liked at the Ministry, working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, while a department head, he didn't make a lot of money.

He was happy that he made enough that all the expenses were met, have some savings and were able to send their children to Hogwarts. He also had a little left over for his collection of muggle plugs and sockets, though he ever really understood 'ekeltriky' as he though of it.

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts and paid attention to the recipe for the potion. She began adding the ingredients in order, then, once the initial steps were done, had to let it simmer. She never thought, since Professor Snape never really taught it, that her cauldron was already contaminated, as she didn't scour it thoroughly.

Sadly, even if she successfully finished all the steps properly, the potion was subtly changed even before she began.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. We're nearing the end, as you can see. I still haven't been able to decide just how the effects of the potion will happen, or what will happen at the very end, although I can promise that they will not go alone.

**Hawk Wood**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the delay. As always, I do not own Harry Potter or anything in JKR's universe, I'm just playing in her sand box.

Amelia returned to the Ministry and proceeded to check through all of the parchment work that she's been given. She was familiar enough with the muggle world that she would be able to call Perry Malfoy on the telephone when she needed to.

She created a compartment in her desk and set it to lock automatically and unlock with her wand or blood, or Susan's, in case of need. She wrote a note to Griphook to notify him and ask him to let Susan know where it was and how to get to it, should anything untoward happen to her. 

She liked Harry's idea, so called a Ministry elf that was personally loyal to her and not the Ministry and definitely not the Minister, Fudge, asking him to deliver it personally to Griphook, then as a reward, ask Griphook to allow him to clean his office.

She told the elf, "Since he's just been moved to a new office, I'm certain he could use some help organizing and straightening up his new office."

Mooki, the elf nodded his head so rapidly his ears flapped wildly, "Oh thank you, Mistress Bonesy, I's can do that, and will make sure his office is spotless if he's lets me clean."

Amelia chuckled a moment and then wrote another note to Griphook, asking him to let Mooki loose in his office as his reward for covertly delivering the notes. Handing it to Mooki, also, she nodded and let him go. With a surprisingly quiet 'pop', Mooki disappeared.

With an evil grin, Amelia went to her floo and called her old friend, Augusta Longbottom, who was one of the senior Wizengamot members, as well as Regent for her grandson, Neville, until he became of age and was able to take his Lordship.

Amelia knew that the Potters and Longbottoms had been allies and that Neville should have been a brother in all but blood to Harry, since, except for the age difference between James Potter and Augusta's son, Frank, a Potter and Longbottom had been fighting side by side or back to back since before King Arthur.

She threw the floo powder into the floo and called, "Longbottom Manor, Augusta Longbottom, please!"

She did not have to wait long, "Amy!" Augusta exclaimed, "what brings you to floo me during the day?"

"I have some things we need to discuss in my office," Amelia replied, "please step through, Gus, this will make your day!"

Amelia stepped back, getting up off her knees and waited until Augusta came through, knowing she left instructions to one of her elves regarding Neville.

Amelia escorted her to a seat by her desk, called for tea and biscuits, after the elf left, sealed the office with Imperturbable, anti-eavesdropping and other security wards. She handed Augusta the files on Dumbledore and sipped her tea and nibbled on biscuits as Augusta read, the smile on the Dowager Longbottom's face getting wider and wider as she read more and more of the Headmaster's misdeeds, and those were only those having to do with Harry Potter. Augusta looked at her with a glint in her eye and Amelia grinned, then reached for and poured a splash or two of ancient single malted Scot's whiskey into both their teacups.

They savored the smoky flavor for a few minutes than she handed her the information about Sirius Black, his never having had a trial, and what appeared to be Dumbledore's efforts to block a trial. Then, she showed Augusta the copy of the Potter will, stating that Frank and Alice should have raised Harry and Neville together, had they not been mentally destroyed by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Amy, does this mean what I think it means?" Augusta asked.

"It most certainly does, Gus, with this and what I'm about to show you in the pensive will be what's needed to get Albus to recuse himself as Chief Warlock or remove him completely, save only for his minor house seat."

Amelia reached over and put a small pensive, MLE certified tamperproof then concentrated and dropped the memory of the sight of Harry's scarred and extremely thin body. She made certain to include everything that went before Harry showing her, the viewing, and the discussions afterward.

"You watch that, Gus, be warned, it's not a pretty sight, but the discussion afterward is, shall we say, enlightening. I just don't think I could look at it again so soon. It was not that long ago."

Augusta nodded then entered the pensive. Watching her hands on the table and her knuckles going white, Amelia knew she was watching Harry showing his scars.

When she exited the pensive, Augusta had that look that most that knew her feel it was safer to walk into traffic in front of a speeding muggle bus than get in her way. A look that boded ill for anyone that got in her way.

She only said three words before downing her cup of tea and Scotch, with very little tea, "They're going down!"

With an equally evil grin and a mock toast, Amelia nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the delay. As always, I do not own Harry Potter or anything in JKR's universe, I'm just playing in her sand box.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

With a quiet 'pop', Dobby appeared, dressed in an extremely conservative butler uniform with the Potter crest prominent on the chest and left arm. "You called, Master Harry?"

Speechless for a moment and seeing that Dobby was not as gnarled and bent over as previously, a much better color of green and his eyes bright and clear, "Wow Dobby! You look great! And the uniform is perfect!"

"Thank you, Master, Mistress," Dobby said in a surprisingly deep voice for a house elf. Apparently, being bonded to Harry made some major changes in him. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione was speechless, not only was Dobby's voice stronger and deeper, but he no longer spoke with the usual house elf patois, sounding more like Harry, with much clearer diction than before.

"First, Dobby, I need you to give this to Sirius when no one can see, and wait for an answer if he doesn't release you immediately. I can't take the chance that Hedwig would be spotted delivering to him. As beautiful as she is, she is well known, and we want to keep this secret a while longer. Once you return, please take us and all of our stuff to Potter Manor, then bring Winky to us. I know she's dying because the school doesn't do anything except prolong her agony."

Dobby nodded and prepared to leave, "Wait a minute, Dobby," Hermione said, "let Winky know that I now understand the house elf bond as well as a human can, and will stop trying to free her and the rest of the elves. I was wrong and did not do the house elves justice without the proper research beforehand. Tell her that we have this huge manor and that she would always be busy, and that I want her to be my personal elf and friend, as you are with Harry."

Dobby looked at Hermione intently then nodded, "I will let her know, once she knows that someone wants her, perhaps she'll be able to sober up and she'll heal and become much stronger when she's bonded." With that, Dobby popped away and Harry and Hermione snuggled for a while, after putting silencing and imperturbable charms on the door.

After a while, Hermione sat up and turned to face him in his lap. "Harry, I know we're young, but I want to consummate the bond as soon as possible, not only to protect us, but because I love you. Also, unless there are clothes that really fit you at Potter Manor, we'll be going into London very soon and shopping for clothes that fit you."

Harry grinned a bit evilly, "Only if you'll buy a wardrobe that will flatter, not hide, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed bright red and nodded, then got a somewhat evil smirk on her face as she recalled a shop that sold 'interesting' bedroom garb.

Harry was concentrating on his occlumency and missed that expression flit over Hermione's face.

Dobby popped back in with a filthy but sober Winky. She looked at Hermione, "Is it true, Mistress, that you want a disgraced house elf, and this be no trick on poor Winky?"

"It's true, Winky, I need a personal maid and friend. I made a mistake in trying to free house elves without doing even the most rudimentary research, and for that, I owe ALL the house elves at Hogwarts an apology, which I will give, once we return to the school," Hermione answered. "And yes, I do want you to be my personal elf and friend, as Dobby is to Harry, you will wear a uniform, showing your pride in your employment, not a filthy tea towel, as you are my friend, not just a servant."

Winky looked at Hermione, then from her to Harry and back. "Youse have almost completed a soul bond! Being the elf to a House with a soul bond is a major honor among house elves!" Winky's eyes grew even bigger as she realized what Hermione was asking.

"Will you be my elf, Winky?" Hermione asked.

Winky nodded, her ears nearly causing a breeze,

"Just one thing, Winky, you are never to punish yourself. If you feel the need for punishment, come see Harry or myself, we'll discuss it and decide what, if any punishment is required. Plus, I know that you were dismissed because you followed your Master's son, trying to stop him, disobeying Mr. Crouch, in his mind. If we ask you to do something and you don't feel you can do it, or is something you are afraid to do, let me or Harry know. Same goes for you, Dobby. We can work around it, if need be. We'll only ask you to do it anyway if there is no other way it can be done. Can you accept that?"

Winky nodded again, vigourously.

"Then I, Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter take Winky as my personal house elf and friend."

Winky almost apparated to Hermione, hugging her legs tightly, crying tears of happiness.

"Winky," Harry said, "Dobby will get you your uniform and show you Potter Manor so you can begin work. And, since no one's been there in over 10 years, I imagine there is plenty of work to do."

Winky nodded vigourously again, then grabbed Dobby's hand, impatient to be off.

"When you are finished there, Dobby, please return and serve tea until Winky gets sorted out," Harry said. Dobby nodded, bowed low and disappeared with a nearly inaudible pop, taking Winky with him.

"I believe you have made Winky a very happy elf, did you see the immediate improvement with you completed the bond?" Harry asked Hermione. "I believe that you literally saved her life."

Hermione nodded, then pulled out the huge book on soul bonds they'd received from Ragnok. Harry smirked to himself, knowing that she'd be immersed in that book for quite a while.

Dobby popped back in and watched Harry yawn widely, "Dobby, please serve High Tea, I'm starving and I think we need to take a nap before dinner."

Dobby nodded and popped away, then returned a few minutes later with a huge tray with tea and sandwiches, not the usual cucumber sandwiches served with tea, but substantial ones, containing meat and other tasty stuff. He poured tea and, finding out how they both took it, served them.

Harry reached over and put a piece of parchment in the open book, gently took it from Hermione and pointed out the tea tray as Hermione's and Harry's stomachs growled with hunger.

Hermione turned red and reached for a sandwich as Harry did the same. They devoured most of the tray, and in spite of the caffeine in the tea, both yawned.

Harry led Hermione to the bedroom and indicated the bed. Stripping down to his boxers, Harry climbed in the bed. Hermione dithered a moment and stripped down to her bra and knickers, blushing as she saw Harry devouring her with his eyes, reacting quite strongly to her. He gestured for her to join him and they snuggled up together.

Harry whispered to her, as he kissed her ear, "We don't need to do anything yet, if you aren't ready. But I do know we both need sleep."

Hermione nodded and relaxed, feeling oddly comforted with his arms around her waist as they spooned and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

A/N: This chapter was originally to have a lemon with Harry and Hermione completing their bond. However, we will assume that, during the night, the deed was done and they were completely bonded by breakfast time.

**Due to the restrictions now in place by , no lemons, limes or any other citrus will be found in this story, only implied. **


End file.
